Lightning in Her Eyes
by lightning027
Summary: Light Specter roamed the Ghost Zone for years after being created in a lab.  She had learned to take care of herself and no one else.  But what happens when a halfa boy's injury forces her to face the real world? DannyxSam, DannyxOC
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N -** Ghost Name: Light Specter (yes, it's a play on the light spectrum. Deal with it!)

Not one for info pages, but I want you guys to have a good mental picture of the character's ghost form. She has a jumpsuit that has a tank top for the top half and boot cut pants for the bottom half. All of this is black. She has a neon green (color of Danny's eyes) belt, boots, elbow high fingerless gloves, and a lightning symbol on her chest. Black hair to a bit below her shoulders and side bangs with neon green eyes. (later on she has white tips on her bangs).

Yay! Posting something that isn't about Death Note! I love Danny Phantom, I always did, ever since it first came out when I was . . . what, like eight? And I still love it! So here is my FanFic. Chapter 2 will be posted next Friday. Currently working on chapter 3.

I do not own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon do! If I did own it, it would have ended better. Not a Phantom Planet Phan

_Setting/Time_ - After Phantom Planet, but with a few changes. The only other people that know about Danny's powers are his parents. Everyone else has no clue. Danny and Sam are still dating.)

Chapter 1

"Hmm, kinda quiet today," I mused, floating on my back through the ghost zone. I kicked a random bottle floating by. I guess the ghost zone is getting polluted. Yuck.

I guess I should probably introduce myself. I forgot my name a long time ago, but my ghost alias is Light Specter. A kind of a pun on the light spectrum . . . yeah, lame. I was created fourteen years ago in a lab somewhere in the US. I was the first stable half human, half ghost they had ever created. When I was about two they grafted the ghost genes into me. Then for the next four years they poked and prodded me, trying to find out how a "halfa" worked. Finally, I snapped. I shot all sorts of energy blasts at them, and was able to escape into their ghost portal. The bad part was, after I got in, I sorta couldn't get out. So I decided I would roam the ghost zone and keep the_ good_ people from getting attacked.

I eventually realized how the portals open from the human world, and was able to time them. By that time I was ten, and had no real interest in leaving the Zone. But the knowledge did help when I was keeping ghosts out of the human world. I just blast them away from wherever the portal is.

I have no clue when the last time I was human was. I don't remember my family, or if I even had one. I don't remember my name. But it's all OK. I like my life in the Zone, beating up ghosts for a living. I like strengthening my powers and drifting through the Zone on a whim. It's just . . . my life.

I sighed and turned to float on my stomach. Just as I was planning on taking a little nap before my afternoon "patrol" as I liked to call it, I heard a screech. A giant ghost lizard-dragon hybrid (who I call Stubby because he's missing a tail) was acting up again. I saw him rear his head back and breathe black fire. I sighed again and flew over to see what was happening.

"Ahhhhhh!" I heard a guy scream, kinda strangely, I might add. Wait, a guy? I saw a ghost with white hair and a black jumpsuit dodge the stream of fire Stubby aimed at him. He looked at me, as surprised as I was to see another semi-human ghost around. In that second, Stubby got him with a swipe of his great taloned paw. He screamed as he flew across the Zone and landed on a floating hunk of rock. The lizard-dragon was moving in to deal the killing blow, but I turned and gathered my energy. Lightning flew from my hands as I hurled a ball of it at the beast. It screeched and retreated to some other part of the Zone.

I glared in its direction for a moment to make sure that it was gone for good. Then I turned to the ghost dude that had been maimed by Stubby. I turned to the rock, only to see an unconscious human boy. HUMAN.

"Oh, shit." I swore, pacing back and forth in midair. I noticed he had a gash on his arm. "What do I do? Leave him here? Take him back to his own world?" I contemplated for a moment. If I leave him here, he might not be able to find a portal back. If I take him back to the human world, I would have to turn, well, human. But at least he would be safe. He's a halfa like me. He deserves a better life than I had. And if he roams the Zone like me, (unlikely, I've been here for years and never met another halfa) he can just come back as soon as a portal opens up. It was decided. I would go to the human world.

A portal opened up next to a door about thirty feet away from me and the unconscious halfa. Perfect.

"Um . . ." How the hell do I get him to the portal? I decided to pick him up bridal style, and I flew him to the portal, which landed us in an alley of a smaller town. I put him down. "That was so backwards," I mumbled. I decided I should phase to human before anyone sees me.

It took me three tries, but I finally became human. My clothes were a bit worn, and it felt weird standing on solid ground, but I had done it. My old messenger bag had phased back with me. I had put all the "privileges" that the institution had provided me. I searched through expired gum and extra underwear until I found the emergency first aid kit. I found the bandage strip and wound it around the gash on the boy's arm. As I tended to the wound I noticed that he was kinda cute.

"Concentrate, Light. Remember that he wouldn't like you anyway," I said to myself as I wrapped. The scientists that had worked with me had called me a demon and a monstrosity. I don't think anyone would want to go out with me, a freak. I probably look ugly too. I haven't looked in a mirror for over six years, it's a possibility. And I need to get back to the Zone too. I just need to make sure he's not too badly hurt. I don't want to leave him alone like this, it's not safe. Especially after I saw the way he fought Stubby. Sloppy work on his part.

"Ugh . . . my head," the boy said. He sat up a bit and rubbed his head. "Ow!" He fell on his back because he had been supporting his entire weight on his injured arm.

"Where am I?" he asked. He still hadn't noticed me. Now he had. "Who are you?"

"Um . . ." Oh damn it. Have to think of a name . . . "I'm Natalie, Natalie . . . Knight," I said. _Quick thinkin', Light._

"OK . . . Why am I here? And what happened to my arm?" He asked. He sure asks a lot of questions.

"I don't know. I just noticed you were lying in an alley hurt. It looked like you needed help, so I wrapped up your arm for you," I explained, lying quickly. I always had been good at lying. I don't know whether that's a good thing or not.

"Well thanks. I'm Danny Fenton," the boy said, smiling and holding his hand out. I pulled him to his feet and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Danny," I said. "Well, I go-"

"Do you live around here?" Danny asked. He kept a firm grip on my hand so I didn't run away.

"Um, kinda. I'm a bit of a drifter," I said, thinking quickly.

"Do you wanna have dinner with me and my family? It seems like the least I can do to repay you for helping me," Danny said, shrugging and smiling. He finally let go of my hand.

"OK, sure," I replied. We put our hands in the pockets of our pants simultaneously and started to walk down the street.

"I apologize in advance for any weird crap my family does, says, or tries to shoot you with," Danny commented. I went wide eyed.

"Should I be wearing protective clothing or something? Do these people have access to nuclear weapons?" I asked, laughing.

"They wish, the only thing they have is ectoplasm. They're ghost hunters," Danny stated. Huh, ironic.

"Well, that sounds . . . um, interesting," I replied.

"What's your family like?" Danny asked as we took a right turn down another street. I thought for a minute, coming up with a good cover story.

"Well, my mom died giving birth to me, and my dad died in a car crash when I was four. I lived with my uncle up until a few years ago, when I finally had enough of his abuse," I saw that Danny was wide eyed. "Oh, god, not like that. He never raped me, he beat me and insulted me. After I left he swore that if he ever found me again he'd kill me. So I roam from town to town, never staying long, and using fake names unless someone turns me in."

"So that's why you hesitated when I asked your name," Danny mused.

"Yeah, I wasn't really prepared for that one," I shrugged.

"Will you tell me your real name?" Danny asked, looking in my eyes. His eyes were very blue.

"No, I can't risk it. After I have dinner with you I'll probably move on," I stated. I was actually kinda impressed with my lying. I should get some sort of award for this stuff.

Danny looked away from me, and into the distance. I wonder what he was thinking about.

We arrived at his house a few minutes later. I knew it was his house because there was a giant sign that said "Fenton Works" hanging off the side of it.

"Um . . . wow. That's a big sign," I commented. It made the little town house more than noticeable next to the fairly normal houses next to it.

"Uh, yeah. My family's nuts. But, that's what I have to deal with," Danny said, with a small smile. He opened the door, and was immediately blasted with ectoplasm.

"GHOST!" I heard. I immediately ducked and narrowly avoided being covered in ectoplasm like Danny. My hands started to become charged with static electricity, to zap these people if they attacked me again.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N – **here's chapter two! I hope you guys enjoy it! I would also appreciate reviews. I'm still a fairly new writer, so I always want to improve!)

Chapter 2 

"What the heck! Will you guys stop blasting every single person that comes to the door!" Danny exclaimed, wiping ectoplasm off his shirt.

"Oh, sorry son! Just trying to keep this family safe!" said a very large man who was probably Danny's dad.

"Let's get you cleaned up sweetie," said the woman standing next to him, his mom. They were both wearing jumpsuits. Is that normal now? I'm guessing not.

"Well who's this? Danny, I didn't know you brought a guest! And a pretty one too! What's your name sweetie?" asked Danny's mom.

"Um, Natalie Knight," I responded. I was a bit intimidated by all this attention since I haven't been around humans for, I dunno, SEVEN YEARS?

"Son, you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend. Is she from school?" Danny's dad asked. Danny made a face.

"She's just a friend, Dad. God," Danny shook his head as he walked through the door.

"It's not like you bring home girls every day sweetie, and she is pretty . . ." his mom said as she walked inside with Danny and his dad, leaving me in the doorway. Not very polite, if I remember correctly. I decided to walk into the house anyway.

" . . . you know I'm dating Sam don't you?" Danny was saying to his dad.

"Oh, I thought you two had broken up," Mrs. Fenton remarked.

"We just had a fight, it's not the end of the world!" Danny exclaimed, with multiple hand motions. Are these people Italian?

"Um, excuse me?" I asked, breaking into the conversation. The whole Fenton family turned to look and me. I bet I went beet red as I asked, "can I use your bathroom?"

Maddie answered. "Oh, down the hall, first door on the left." The family continued talking about Danny and Sam, who I was assuming was Danny's girlfriend.

Once I was in the bathroom, I firmly locked the door behind me and took a good look at a face I hadn't seen in at least six years. I had blue eyes, not as bright as Danny's, but still pretty blue. I also had long blond hair. It wasn't platinum, more like gold. Other than my hair being a bit scraggly and the fact that I had a pimple on my forehead, I looked nice, pretty even. Not gorgeous, just cute.

I turned my attention to my clothing. I was wearing a shirt about three sizes too small for me; it was black with short sleeves and was so tiny most of my stomach was showing. I hoped I didn't look weird to them, and that people that weren't hookers still wore shirts like this. My pants were probably considered capris now; they came up to the middle of my calf. That stuff I didn't really mind, but the bra I was wearing was_ way_ too tiny. It felt more like a corset than a bra. My shoes were old and worn, but were actually a bit big for me.

I splashed some water on my face and went out to join the Fentons for dinner, hopefully without becoming intangible and sinking into their basement or something equally ghostly. I heard sounds coming from a room across from the living room, and people eating.

I walked into the French doors, planning on walking right through them, but instead I banged my head on the glass.

"God damn it," I muttered, opening the door. I've gotta start remembering how normal people work. _Normal people can't walk through walls, Light_.

"You OK?," Danny asked, trying to hide a smile. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Fine," I said.

The room I had walked into was a nice dining room with an oval table and six simple chairs. There was some meat on the table, along with vegetables and some sort of muck that might have been potato salad. Mr. Fenton was at the head of the table, with Mrs. Fenton on his right and Danny on his left. I sat across from who I could only guess was an older sister of Danny's.

"So, how'd you like the bathroom?" Mr. Fenton said while taking a large bite of meat. I gave him a weird look.

"Um . . . good?" I answered, a bit confused.

"Good, good," he said absentmindedly while eating some more.

"Oh, don't mind him, he's just a bit strange," the girl said. "I'm Jazz, Danny's older sister."

"It's OK, I was expecting it. Danny briefed me on the way over," I told Jazz with a small smile. She laughed a bit.

I put a bit of the meat and vegetables on my plate, then reached for my fork so I could dig in. I was so freaken hungry I could eat a ghost pig. And those things are nasty.

I tried to pick up the fork, but my hand became intangible. "Shit," I whispered. I grabbed at it again, but still no cigar. I bit my lip and concentrated on not looking like a ghost freak in front of the ghost freaks.

"Um . . . you OK?" Danny asked as I finally got the fork, my hand then went intangible and it clattered to the floor as I answered an absentminded "yeah."

I reached to pick the fork off the floor but my head collided with Danny's as he tried to do the same.

"Ow!" we both groaned. Danny got the fork and polished it with his napkin before handing it to me.

"Um . . . mind telling me what that was?" he asked. I hope to God he didn't notice that much.

"Sorry, just a klutz," I mumbled. I usually wasn't, at least in ghost form, but humans were so damn klutzy I couldn't help it.

The rest of dinner passed without another ghost power-related incident, and I learned a lot about the Fentons, and about Amity Park.

A ghost boy named Danny Phantom, (God, Danny, why not tattoo "actually Danny Fenton" on your forehead?) had saved the world from an asteroid. Now he was an international celebrity. Casper High's mascot was now a ghost, and their football jerseys (and those letterman jackets) were black and lime green. The whole family acted as if they weren't telling me something, which I'm sure was that their son was this international hero, (although his performance in the Zone was less than impressive).

After dinner, Danny walked me out the door before his parents could say anything weird or embarrassing (or both).

"Well, see ya around . . . or not," I said, already walking away.

"Wait!" Danny called, and he grabbed me by the wrist. I turned around and looked at him, all of this feeling very cliché.

"You can stay here if you want to. I asked my parents, and they said you could because of your insane uncle. You can stay in the guest room and I'll have my friend Sam take you shopping, because I know you haven't had new clothes in years," Danny said. Dang, he's smarter than he looks.

"Listen, I'm not sure if I can . . . my uncle . . ." I looked at him, and noticed something weird. He looked like he cared. Like someone actually cared for me and wanted to help me. To him and his family, I wasn't a science project or a freak, or even a street kid that they took pity on. The look on Danny's face showed absolutely no pity. He was just worried and concerned. Caring.

God damn it.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N -** Sorry this took so long! I just wasn't feeling the inspiration. But now I am! Here it is, chapter 3!)

Chapter 3 

"OK . . . but just for awhile. I might have to leave soon if someone recognizes me," I said, giving in. How could I say no to people who actually cared? Those kind of people are hard to come by.

"Good. I'll show you the guest room," Danny said with a smile that practically said "I knew you'd say yes". Jerk.

I followed Danny up the stairs and down a hallway. He opened a door at the end next to what I assumed was his room.

"Sorry, this room was kinda my mom's personal art project . . ." Danny mumbled as I stared at the room, openmouthed. Good Lord.

The room was pretty big, but instead of white walls, the ones in this room were black. The ceiling too, which was covered in little glow in the dark stars. The carpet was shaggy and purple. The bed frame was made of metal and held a twin bed with a ghost comforter. Yup, black with a big neon green ghost in the middle. The sheets were neon green. All of this was strange, but the thing that caught my eye was the mural on the wall behind the bed. It was of the ghost zone, neon green, black and dark green blending together to create a lifelike spiral so that it looked like the bed might get sucked in at any second.

"Wow . . . I love it!" I said, throwing myself on the bed. It was like this room was made for me.

"Well, my mom did all of this herself, it was used as a nursery for me and Jazz when we were kids, then she turned it into the guest room. Kept her occupied for a few years," Danny said as he leaned on the doorframe. I noticed that it and the inside of the door were both a deep purple, like the doors in the ghost zone.

"It's perfect. Thanks so much Danny, you _and_ your family. No one's been this kind to me in a really long time," I said. Man, this room was so awesome it was making me gush.

"It was nothing. If you need any PJs, Jazz has some old ones you can borrow. Do you need any help unpacking?" he asked.

"Na, I only have one bag," I replied, motioning to the messenger bag I had thrown on the bed. Even though it was only 7:30 I was really tired. "I'm gonna crash. See you in the morning."

"OK, sweet dreams," Danny smirked as he walked out and closed the door behind him. Sweet dreams? What the crap?

I shrugged and unpacked my meager possessions. Extra undies, I shoved in a drawer of a big purple dresser that matched the door. I threw out the expired gum and candy. The only other things I had were various items retrieved from the ghost zone. I had a pair of glow in the dark socks with cats on them, which I slid in with the underwear. A mystery book that I had read at least eighteen times, I set on the nightstand, which was neon green. A deck of cards missing a four and a nine, three dollars in change, and a bottle of black nail polish all went in the drawer of the nightstand. I pulled out the last item in the bag, an iPod with a black case and purple bats. It was an amazing find in the Zone, I just needed to find a charger so I could listen to it again.

But I could find a charger later. Right now I just wanted to feel good in my own skin. I phased back to my ghost form. My phase was not like Danny's with his two neon rings. No, when I phased to ghost form, it was like a layer of wax was melting off of me. When I phased back to human form, it was like pulling on a layer of clothing. I enjoyed my ghost form more, so it was more of a part of me than my human form.

I let out a sigh of relief once I had phased. It felt so good to be a ghost again. I turned myself intangible and flew through the window, flying in the clean air. I sighed and breathed in deeply. I hadn't breathed air this fresh in ages, and it felt so good. I flew above the town, doing loop-de-loops and other tricks, flying as fast as I could. I zipped around the entire city about three times, then flew over the tops of buildings. I spotted a statue, and dropped into the square that held it.

I landed in a crouch, then walked over to the statue. It was the one that depicted Danny Phantom holding a globe to celebrate saving the world from an asteroid. I couldn't help but laugh at how cheesy it looked, and that I was currently living in the same house this guy.

How _did_ he save the world from an asteroid? Did he turn the world intangible or something? Hah, like that could ever happen.

As I chuckled to myself, I heard a distant scream. It sounded like it was coming from the street to my left. I immediately hopped off the ground and flew in the direction of the scream, turning a corner and being faced by the most pathetic sight I have ever seen. EVER.

"I am the Box Ghost! BEWARE! I now have control over certain types of packing peanuts as well!" the Box Ghost said, throwing packing peanuts at a poor little girl that couldn't be any older than six. Poor thing! She was crying. But the most important question was, who the hell let their little kid walk around this late at night! It was pretty dark already!

I sighed and shook my head, floating to the ground and about to turn the corner and give the Box Ghost a piece of my mind when out of nowhere he was hit with a green energy blast. I stepped to the side just in time to avoid being hit with said Box Ghost.

"So now you get a kick out of torturing little kids with packing products? You're pathetic, man!" I heard Danny say. I facepalmed. He just randomly blasts ghosts? Is that how the hero Danny Phantom works? God, he's an idiot.

"Hey, Box Ghost," I said, holding out my hand to the spirit. I lived in the Ghost Zone, and had made plenty of friends, and enemies while I was there. Most ghosts respected, and even liked me, but some like Skulker and Clockwork just didn't like me.

"Specter! Why are you here? BEWARE!" the Box Ghost asked, taking my hand and helping himself up.

"To stop you from pelting that poor girl with fuckin' packing peanuts! What the hell, man?" I asked, shaking my head. The Box Ghost shrugged.

"She wouldn't BEWARE!" he complained.

"Go home, please. You don't want that guy beatin on you anymore, right?" I asked. The Box Ghost nodded and took off towards the sky, heading for the closest Ghost portal. I turned back to Danny, who was now comforting the little girl.

"He-he was so sc-scary!" she whined, still sobbing. Danny hugged her and patted her head.

"It's OK now, he's gone and I won't let him hurt you anymore. OK? Do you want me to walk you home?" Danny asked. I really wanted to laugh right then, but put a hand over my mouth as they walked off. I always want to laugh when I see something cute, but most of the time it just ruins the moment. So I just smiled.

I had seen Danny fight twice now, and I could spot his problem areas. Or, what I thought were problem areas. He hasn't been in the Ghost Zone for most of his life so obviously he wouldn't know as much about the ghosts as I would.

I flew into the night sky and drifted, wondering how the hell he managed to save the world. First of all, he was easily distracted, and that was a major problem. You can't just look away from your opponent like that! It's suicide!

Secondly, Danny had no clue how to handle specific ghosts. All you have to do to get the Box Ghost to stop being an asshole is to sneak up behind him and say "boo". Really, he is the biggest scaredy-cat I have ever met. You don't have to blast him! Those things hurt!

Maybe there's a reason why Danny was fighting in the Zone that day, a reason why I was brought to real world. Maybe I'm supposed to fight these ghosts from now on, and relieve Danny from the responsibility. Or maybe I was sent here to teach him more about the ghosts, and help him understand that we are people too.

I don't believe in destiny, but I do believe that while I'm here I should at least try to help out a little bit. It's sweet that the Fentons care about me, but I should repay their favor, right? And what better way to do that than helping Danny?

I flew through my window and landed on my bed, phasing to human again. I tucked my hands around my head and lay there, thinking that I could just close my eyes for a little bit.


End file.
